fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivaldus Taka (Jesller)
'}} Vidaldus Taka is a Mage who is part of Trinity Raven, a group working under the assassin guild called the Death's Head Caucus. Appearance Vidaldus is a mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. His "normal" costum is a simple attire consisting of a sleeveless shirt paired with plain armbands, pants and shoes. But Vidaldus usually prefers his main appearance, which mirrors that of an extreme Metal musician who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly. His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He’s bare-chested, with a tattoo reading “Ske’etoy” visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and armguards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs. In the manga, he also has dark coloured fingernails, though they were portrayed as normal in the anime. Personality While initially appearing as calm, collected, rational and rather apprehensive being particularly concerned about its success, Vidaldus later shown off his true personality: He's extremely fond and proud of his hair, has a tendency to stick his tongue out in a sick fashion while headbanging madly, and he's shown to have a penchant for stereotypical Hard Metal-related topics, such as Hell, something which he's always screaming about. He seems to enjoy thrilling situations even when they pose a danger to his life. Vivaldus is also distinctively lecherous. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Rock_of_Succubus.jpg|Bad Hangover Hair Magic.png|Hair Magic Hair Magic Whip.png|Whiplash Vidaldus's_hairs_absorbs_Juvia's_water.jpg|Smoke on the Water Guitar Magic: A form of Magic which relies around the instrument's use, Vidaldus is able to distract opponents with his loud blaring music, as well as to take control of them. *'Bad Hangover': By playing a certain song on his guitar, Vidaldus transforms and takes control of an opponent. The affected victim will achieve a more rock-oriented clothing and gain a more rough personality. He can control a crowd of at least one hundred people. *'Hold me Back': It's a huge wavesound that immobiliza the person that hears it. *'The Haunted': A destructive huge wavesound that can extend to miles if not stoped. The Haunted crash and send everything to the speed of sound. Hair Magic: A type of Magic which allows Vidaldus to use his extremely long hair for different purposes. *'Whiplash': Vidaldus can expand his hair and use it to physically attack his opponents, with enough strength to shatter even rock. *'Smoke on the Water': Vidaldus uses his hair to soak up any liquid attacks thrown against him, though he himself admitted that he would never suck up oil or alcohol, since it would mess up his hair. Equipment Guitar: Vidaldus' weapon of choice, this guitar allows him to use his Guitar Magic. He carries it around attached to a belt hanging from his left shoulder, with large stubs on it. In the manga, the guitar's body is shaped like a large horned skull; this, however, was left out in the anime, in which it more closely resembles a blue axe. Trivia Vivaldus' names of the magics are based at real rock~metal music: Bad Hangover (Crucified Barbara), Hold me Back (AC/DC), The Haunted (Walls of Jericho), Whiplash (Metallica), Smoke on the Water (Deep Purple). Category:Jesller Category:Death's Head Caucus Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Trinity Raven Category:Canon to Fanon